


Merman's Lullaby

by Avlon_Princess98



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avlon_Princess98/pseuds/Avlon_Princess98
Summary: Dan Howell is a 18 year old boy, who on a summer trip with his friends and family. While he is out one night, he discovers something that could change his life forever. Phil Lester is a 23 year old merman, who just happens to see a young boy fall and decides it's fate.





	1. Hide Tide

“Come on, Dan!” PJ’s voice rang from ahead. He and Chris were about a couple meters out and I hadn’t realized that I had fallen behind. ‘’Sorry!” I shouted back to them, quicken my pace toward them. Once I reached them, PJ’s watch began to beep, signaling it was midnight. We had snuck out of the house to visit the beach and I was totally against it. I didn’t know what would happen knowing my luck.

        “We’re almost there. Come on!” Chris whined. With that we pushed on. We were currently visiting my family’s summer home in England and after turning 18, my parents allowed me to bring a couple friends with me this summer. There, of course was rules which of course were broken. They were currently breaking two now: awake pasted 11 and out of the house after 10. As I was being haunted by thoughts of being caught, I didn’t notice that we had arrived at the beach. PJ and Chris ran away to the shore, while I start making my way to the pier. The wind picked up as I made my way farther on the pier, messing up my brown fringe. I took a breath out, not realizing I was holding it in. The ocean was always calming to me ever since I was little. The way the waves moved and the sound they made crashing into the edge of the pier. I did enjoy the time I have spent here. I reached the edge of the pier and leaned against the wooden railing, taking in the view. The moon was out, so it wasn’t dark out. I could see all the way out to the island with a town’s old light house with no problem. It was a chilly night, and with the wind going, I wished I had grabbed a thicker coat. As I was wrapping my arms around myself I heard a soft lullaby. I looked around, but no one was there. Chris and PJ were on the other end of the pier so it wasn’t them. Where was it? I heard it again but this time it was coming out from beyond the pier toward the lighthouse. I leaned over the railing peering out looking for a boat or something, but nothing. 'Was I going crazy?' I continued looking out when, out of the blue, I saw something splash and a tail of some sort come up. Before I could focus on the splash I felt the railing collapse from under me and I was falling. I could hear the screams of my friends from behind me go away as soon as my body submerged into the freezing water. I felt my feet and fingers turn numb instantly. I tried moving my legs but they felt heavy as I sunk lower and lower into the abyss. 'Am I going to die?' My vision was starting to blur when saw a figure swim by and a faint sound of a lullaby. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eye, letting darkness take over.

<~>

       'Am I dead?' “No but you look it.” 'What? Who is that? PJ?' I opened my eyes to see the moon staring back at me. I couldn’t remember where I was until memories flashed in my head. I suddenly felt horribly and my mouth tasted of sea water and fish. I tried moving my arms to lift myself up, wincing as I place weight on the right wrist. Must have sprain it. After a couple minutes of wiggling around, I moved to a sitting position. Other than the horrible taste, the pounding headache and the sprained wrist, I seemed alright. 'How am I alive?' “Oh, that would be the help of me.” I jumped of the present of another voice. I looked around for the person but I couldn’t see anyone. “Huh? But I could have sworn-” Then there was a splash and I turned to face a boy who was sitting in the ocean. I jumped back, forgetting about my wrist and hitting it against a rock. “Ack!” I shouted, grabbing my wrist. The boy chuckled and swam a bit closer. “I have never seen a human this close before.” The stranger said. He again laughed when I had a puzzled look on my face. He then dived into the water showing off a beautiful blue tail. I felt my mouth drop a couple of feet. Mermaid!? “Actually, a merman but you got it! Names is Phil!” he reached out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. At first I was reluctant, but the way Phil was smiling I couldn’t say no. I reached out and gasped his hand. I expect it to be cold and slimy but it was warm. I couldn’t help but smile back at him. After the hand shake, Phil began talking about how he saw me fall from the pier and came to help. He continued talking, while I began looking over Phil and his not so human parts. I hadn’t noticed that I was staring so long until Phil spoke up. “It you want, you can touch it.” I broke contact with the tail to stare at his face. “Um well..” I stammered, not knowing what to say back. I looked back at the tail and as if knowing, he pulled his tail closer to me. I reach out and stopped just above the tail. It shimmered underneath the water and I felt mesmerized. I allowed my fingertips brush against it and then I placed a hand on top. It was slimy but not in the bad way. It was almost soft like legs with lotion on them. Neither of us spoke as I investigate the tail and fins.

      After what seemed forever, pulled away looking back at Phil face. I started noticing different features about him. His hair was jet black and lips were pulled into a soft smile. But his eye was his best feature. They were a prettiest set of blue eyes he had ever seen and they seemed to match his tail perfectly. Phil was the prettiest person he had ever seen. There was a small blush that appeared on his face when I thought that. “By the way, not to discourage you but I can read your thoughts.” Phil said. I could feel my face turn a beat red. “So, you just hear everything I just thought?” I was going to die from embarrassment. I covered my face with my hands to avoid Phil’s eyes. “It’s okay! I think you’re beautiful too.” He was trying to comfort me but if just made me more blush even more. I could hear Phil coming closer. “That’s why I choose you.” I lift my head to find Phil just inches from my face. Before I could say anything, I was being drag into the ocean once again. With the shock of being dragged in, I forgot to close my mouth. Sea water began to fill my mouth and I had no air to hold. Phil was swimming around me in circles, I know because I hear the melody again from the pier in different directions. As he swims closer, I struggle to swim upwards but a force is keeping me down. “Don’t struggle, only makes things worse.” Phil said. 'What are you doing?' I thought. I could hear a chuckle from the merman. “You shall see.” Phil started to come closer and I closed my eye willing this to be a dream. I’m going to drown! Suddenly I felt two set of hand grab my hands and pull me up. As soon as I reach the surface I took a breath in, choking in the process.

      “Dan! Gosh, we were so worried!” It was PJ. I wrapped my arms around him. “I thought I was going to drown.” I began softly sobbing into his shoulder. “It’s okay, Dan, we’re here.” Chris began rubbing his back. I suddenly remembered Phil. I quickly looked around and saw no signs of him but better safe than sorry. “Hey, lets head back. I’m kinda freezing my tits off.” I wrapped my arms around myself as a cold breeze pushed past. Both Chris and PJ nodded, leading Dan back to the cabin. I looked back toward the water and in the distance, I saw that tail again. I could faintly here a lullaby and one word. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one of this small series! I hope to quickly write and upload chapter 2 soon! This was one of the idea I couldn't get out my head so I wrote it! Feel free to leave a comment if you find a mistake, please!


	2. Low Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan returns from the ocean with more question than answers. Phil return to his colony, trying to figure out what the hell happened. Both needing to see each other once again.

   We finally made it back the house when, I began feel better. ‘I almost drowned.’ A terrifying thought kept repeating in my mind. PJ lead me to the couch in the living room, while I was lost in thought. “Chris, go get some towel so he doesn’t freeze to death.” Chris nodded, running upstairs. PJ turned back to me. “Dan? What happened?” I was still trying to figure out what happened myself. “I’m not sure.. I remember the railing breaking and then waking up on the beach..” Then I met Phil, a merman. I shivered thinking of him. “Are you cold? Chris should be right back.” As he said that, Chris was running downstairs. “Hey, I grab some extra clothes too, so you can change.” I nodded, closing my eyes. The scene of Phil grabbing and pulling me in, kept running through my head and the word soon appeared again. ‘What does he mean?’

    I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the guest bathroom. “I going to change quickly, could one you make tea?” PJ nodded, leaving the room. I closed the bathroom door, sliding down the back. I can’t stop thinking about him. ‘What was he doing back there.. I need to know.’ I quickly changed and joined the others in the living room. ‘Whatever it was, I need to stay away from the ocean for now.’ I decided to that I wouldn’t tell PJ and Chris because they probably won’t believe me. After PJ came back with the tea, we talked quietly, coming to an agreement not to tell my parents. I excused myself to go upstairs, running into my bedroom. The clock read 3:05. ‘How long was I out for?’ I rubbed the back of my neck. A pain shoot through my wrist. ‘Oh yeah, I think it’s sprain’ I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a wrap, wrapping my wrist. ‘I will lie, and say I fell out of the bed.’ I got into bed and snuggled far into the blanket. ‘Can I even sleep after what happened?’ Thinking of the past events, I eventually fell in a restless sleep.

**Phil’s P.O.V**  
     After Dan left, I swam back to the colony. Dad is going to wonder where I was all night. As I was swimming through the gates of the village, when I ran into Louise. “Phil! Where have you been?” She has been my friend since we were small. I could see a look of pain on her face. “I met someone on land. Well, more like saved them.” Her eyes widened, “What? You went to the surface alone? You know that we only go in groups!” I nodded. I looked around, no one was out but this wasn’t a conversation for here. I motioned for her to follow me. We swam until we reach my house and sneak up to my room. Once there I talked about how I reached the surface I began calling out our melody. Our melody only speaks when we are close to a human, a lost soul. I looked out to see a beautiful chocolate hair boy and how I saw him fall off. I told her how I saved him and brought him to the beach. I forgot to mention that I tried to bring Dan back with me. “I think he was the one. Something brought me there. Like I needed to be there to save him.” Louise just stared at me. “Phil be careful. This is a human. We are made to kill them not fall in love.” I know Louise it just trying to help but I just need a friend right now. “I started to imprint on him.” I finally confessed. She just shook her head. “Phil, you could have killed him!” “I know! It’s just as if my body had a mind of its own..” I must have scared him so much. “What happened then?” Louise asked. “One of his friends pulled him out. I wasn’t able to finish.” She nodded. “Maybe you should get so sleep and we can talk more tomorrow” She left me alone and I looked down at my watch I found on the beach once. It read 3:05. “It’s so late, I guess I should get some sleep.” I laid down on my coral bed and closed my eyes to dream of the chocolate hair boy.

**Dan’s P.O.V**  
Breathing. What is that? Something needing to live? I can still feel the numbness of cold water on my fingertips. I slowly opened my eyes to see darkness. ‘I can’t breathe!’ I kicked my legs to swim up but I was stuck again. ‘Help!’ I reached my hands around, hoping to grab something to pull me up. Nothing, nothing was there. Then I felt something brushed past my leg. ‘What was that!’ I looked down but I couldn’t see anything but darkness. ‘Who is there?’ No one answered, and I’m not sure if that comfort me or scared me. Suddenly I felt hands wrapped around me. I began thrashing around, trying to push the person off. ‘Calm down, Dan.’ I stop cold. It was Phil again. ‘There you go, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.’ I shook my head. I felt him move from behind me to face my front. All I could see was bright sky blue eyes. Again, like before, I got lost in his eyes. ‘How someone this beautiful tried to drown me..’ I could hear him chuckle again. ‘Dan I can still read your mind. I must talk to you. Meet me tomorrow at 12 a.m., where I recused you. Please don’t fear me.’ I felt my face burn up, I forgot about that feature. Phil smiled and let go of me, swimming away. The feeling of not breathing returned and could myself losing it. I closed my eyes, letting darkness take over.

<~>

“Dan!” I opened my eyes to see PJ staring back at me. He looked worried. “PJ? What’s going on?” He let out a sigh of relief. “You weren’t waking up. I was worried that you got a concussion or something.” PJ stood and walked toward the door, “By the way breakfast is ready.” With that I was left alone again. I ran my hand through my curly hair. I felt just as bad when I almost drown yesterday and my mouth tasted like sea water. ‘That dream felt real. Was it? Should I go to the beach tonight?’ I swung my legs out from the blanket, placing them on the floor. “Man, I have a major headache.” Whatever that dream was last night, I need to know why Phil was there and why I felt that I need to meet him. Crazy as I am, this has to be the craziest idea ever. Tonight, I’m sneaking out to meet a merman, who almost drowned me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read this! I decided to add another chapter to this series because I had more ideas then time. I really wanted to upload this quick and I hoping to upload again soon!  
> Please feel free to add a comment and liking this!


	3. A Mermaid's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan learns more about the town he is staying at and it's past with mermaids. Will he like the things he learns.

As a group, we decided we would go into town instead of spending the day at the beach. “Are you sure, sweetie? It’s such a nice day.” My mom keep bother me, trying to get me to go the beach. I gave her a fake smile, “It’s okay mom, we are going to shop at the village a bit.” I didn’t what to mention the fact that we snuck out and that I almost died. She smiled, giving me a hug “Alright, if that’s what you want.” Finally, we parted ways. It was a sunny day and not many people were in the little town. ‘They’re probably at the beach, it’s so nice today.’ There was a coffee shop, couple of tourist shop, and bookstore. “Hey, let’s grab some coffee!” Chris stated. PJ nodded and walked off. “I’m going look at the shop a bit, not really in the mood for some coffee.” They wave and walked away.

     I put my hands in my pocket and strolled off to window shop. Most of the shops were selling shirts and souvenir but there was one that stood out from the rest. This store was dark and no for sale signs in the window. It was an antique shop. ‘Looks closed..’ I walked up to the door, pulling on the handled. The door easily swinging toward me, and a ding rang through the store. ‘I guess it’s open.’ I entered, instantly could smell a musk of old books. It seems that I was alone for a moment before an older man came from the back room. “Oh, hello.” I gave a smile, not really wanting human interaction. “If you need anything I will be in the back. Just yell!” He left, leaving me alone again. The shop wasn’t that big but it was filled with interesting shit. I just started browsing when I stumbled upon a photo book. I pulled it down and flipped it open. It was pictures of the town and then it went into picture of the ocean. Whoever took these photos was a gifted photographer. I flipped it to the beginning to find a name. ‘Philip Lester? Wasn’t the merman’s name Phil? Probably is nothing.’ I held on the book while I continued to look around. There weren’t many interesting things other than the photo book. I found a book on mermaids and tales about them, I decided to get it and the photo book.

    I walk up to the counter, placing the books down. ‘I guess I should call the guy back’ Just before I was going to shout, he came out from the back. “Oh hello, need some help?” I nodded, motioning the books on the counter. He smiled and grab them. “So, into books, are we? Pictures and mermaids.” He began ringing up the items. “Yeah, have you heard the myth about the mermaids out on the pier?” I shook my head, looking up to face the man. He was an older man, with black bushy hair that had a few grey streaks in it. He was lightly tanned, probably for being so close to the beach, and looked little sleep deprived. He had a name tag on that said Mark. “Well, this town is known for the most mermaid sightings, but no one has ever meet one and lived to tell the tale. Those who go looking find themselves sleeping with the fish. But they say that every full moon, one mermaid comes to the surface the lure someone to them and takes them away, to their world. I haven’t seen or heard anything like that happening so it’s probably just a myth, but how cool would that been if there was mer-people in the ocean!’ He was very excited by the thought of mermaids, but why? They were killer, right? Phil tried to drown me, but he wants to see me tonight. ‘Maybe to finish the job’ I paid the man the money for my stuff and started leaving when he spoke again. “Tonight’s a full moon. So, you be carefully, they go after the younger ones.” He laughed as if he was half joking, half serious. I gave a fake chuckled but inside I was freaking out. I waved and left, looking for Chris and PJ. I started thinking about what Mark said about mermaids.

    ‘Was he, right? Did they really lure people out to their world?’ I looked down at the books. The photo book was a thick book with black leather bound around it. I kind of wanted to look through it more but I wanted to read the book on mermaids. It was a small book with a green with a gold stitching in the side. It was titled A Mermaid’s Life. I reached the coffee shop again but my friends had moved on toward the boardwalk. They were sitting at one of the tables, “Hey guys.” PJ smiles as I sat down. “You feeling better?” I nodded, placing the two books on the table. “I feel better but I have a bitch of a headache.” Chris chuckled. “I see you went shopping. And for books, you know how to read?” I punched him in the arm, making a tsk with my tongue. PJ rolled his eyes, “So what did you buy?” I explained that there was an antique store, not much in it, but had some cool books and how these ones perked my interest. After were finished discussing the books we decided to head around, looking at the tourist shops and afterwards going back home to play video games till my parents came home for dinner.

<~>

“Boys, how was town?” We were all sitting around the dinner table eating some type of fish. My mother was the first to speak. “It was good mom, we just shop around the town.” I really wasn’t fully in the conversation, more worried about tonight. I haven’t been able to read the books since being back since we jumped straight into dinner. The conversation continued with PJ talking about their day with Chris adding things here and there. ‘Tonight.. what is going to happen?’ Dinner was quicker than expected and we were parting ways for the night. I told PJ and Chris that the headache I had was too much pain to handle and I needed to rest. I was now sitting on my bed, looking at the cover of the A Mermaid’s Life. I opened to chapter one.

    The chapter was about the family life. They are basically like humans, but stay with them for much longer than us. The love life was much more interesting. They allow nature to pick their partners, with this process caused imprinting. It’s like nature’s scent, or in human’s terms: falling instantly in love. But there’s a down side, you never know who it’s going to be. Some never imprint in the life. ‘That’s so sad..’ I thought, as I continued flipping through the book some more until I reached a chapter entitled ‘HUMANS’. It talked about how humans used to hunt mermaids and sell their scales. It said their tails had healing power in them and people paid good money for then. They got fed up with it, so Poseidon gave one mermaid the power to lure men in with her voice. She began, one by one, killing off the men that once hunt her friends. But she met a man one day who help her escape from fishing nets and they instantly fell in love. ‘This sounds like a mess..’ They wanted to spend their lives together but when she tried imprinting but it failed and ended up killing him. In her own sadness, she kill herself to be with him. ‘Wow, so gruesome..’ Poseidon was outrage and stated that mermaids are no longer allowed to go to the surface alone, only in groups. “Man, humans are horrible. I wonder if this is true?” I closed the book, it was enough depressing shit for one night.

   I opened the photo book and began looking through. Whoever Phillip was, he was talented. He took pictures of the town and all the highlights. Then he started taking photos on the beach and the sunset. My favorite photo was on the pier. There was someone standing facing the water and the orange sunset. I couldn’t see who the person was standing, it was just a black silhouette of a tall man. ‘Maybe it's photographer’ I looked up to the clock to see it read 11:43. It’s show time, time to sneak out. I slipped the two books into a bag, along with extra clothes and some energy bars. I tiptoed to my door, creaking it open listening for movement. I heard my parents having a quiet conversation and from downstairs I heard a movie being played. I tiptoed past my parent’s bedroom and quietly stepped down the stairs. The two boys were both a sleep on the couches, the sound of the movies lightly playing. I tiptoed past them and to the back door, in the kitchen. I turned the knob and open it, trying not to make sounds. I didn’t stop until I was out of the house’s vision. ‘What am I doing?’ I started freaking out and panicking. ‘Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.’ Phil’s voice echo in my mind. I felt better, like he was there, comforting me. I sort of trusted him, yeah, he tried drowning me but he apologized for it and in the dream he didn’t harm me. I continued making my way toward the ocean. Tonight, is going to change my life, but for good or worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another the chapter and still not done! I'm sorry this is late, currently going through finals! Please leave a comment if you find any mistakes!


	4. Under the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan returns to the place were he first met Phil. What will happen under the moonlight?

     I reached the pier in no time and with a little time to spear. It wasn’t too dark because of the full moon shining down across the beach. I walked on the pier just like the night before. The wind seems to pick up even more, pushing my fringe up to, showing my forehead. Pushed it down, I continued walking farther out on the pier. I could see the railing that collapsed on me; they had put up caution tape to help people see the hole. The ocean below was a dark empty abyss until I face poke up from the darkness. “Hello!” I jumped back, startled. “Shit mate!” He chuckled and pointed over to the spot he brought me before. I nodded understanding what he meant, before turning around to walk away from the hole in the railing. ‘He is still a beautiful as ever.’ I heard a chuckle echo throughout my head. ‘I can still read your thoughts’ I blushed again, I keep forgetting about that. I eventually made it to the rocks to see Phil waiting for me. I looked down to avoid eye contact, ‘I’ve embarrassed myself enough tonight.’ Phil was still smiling that big smile when I first meet him.

    I stayed a good distance from him and he noticed, raising an eyebrow. “It’s okay I won’t hurt you. I’m sorry from before I’m not sure what came over me before.” I trusted him but there was still a slight possibility of something happening. I moved closer to him, about a couple feet from Phil in the water. I placed the backpack next to me and pull my knees up toward me. I was cold and I had forgotten another jacket. I stared at Phil finally, he was looking at me in amusing way. “What?” he laughed a beautiful laugh. A laugh that rang throughout the space around them. “You’re so cute!” I felt my ears go red. “Sorry that was super straight forward but it’s true.” I looked down, not able to look at him anymore. He chuckled again, “What’s in the bag?” I was happy to have changed the subject from me. “Oh, some clothes and books.” I pulled out the green book and handed it to Phil. “I found this today and I was wondering how true it was.” Phil glanced through the book, smiling at some parts and frowning at others. “Well, some of its true, some things are different but there is something that are left out.” He handed it back. “Like what?” I asked. “Well Poseidon was once human. He cloaked himself as human to experience what it felt like and why the feared us. Turns out they had made up a story about mermaids luring men to their deaths. We don’t anymore but the story stuck. We actual aren’t allowed here by ourselves, but here I am.” I raised an eyebrow, “Won’t you get in trouble?” He nodded and I felt bad, like I was to blame. “No, you’re not to blame I came here on my own. I’m happy to see you, I was worried that you won’t come back. It feels like fate we meet and I was here to save you.” He pulled himself closer so our noses were touching. I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact of water. But that feeling never came. I opened my eye to be staring into Phil’s sky blue eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you.” I felt his hand brush across mine; he laces our hands together. It normal like when knew each other and been doing this for years. “I want to get to know you more” I felt my heart flutter. ‘What is this feeling..’ He smiled. “Don’t forgot I can read your mind.” I laugh for the first time being in his present. He pulled away, he had a slight blush across his face. We were in comfortable silent until I spoke up again.

    “Phil. They story about the mermaid and the human. Is that true?” Phil went silent. He looked away from me to our hands still entwined together. “Dan.. It is and it’s one of the saddest story of our people. It’s the main reason why we don’t mix with humans. But in the book you have isn’t right. He did live but he was miserable. The imprinting didn’t work the way it should have. He was in pain from the transformation. Going from legs to a tail is hard so he begged Poseidon to give back his leg and his human life. Poseidon granted his wish, letting him return but she was not happy with the decision. She hunted him when he returned and kill him then herself afterwards. Poseidon blames himself every day for this event, so he did everything he could by preventing another event like that. But he can’t prevent everything” He finished. He wouldn’t look up at me, I followed where his eyes were looking down at our hands. A realization washed over me. “Phil, did you try imprinting on me!” Phil looked up, wide eye, he had been caught. “I didn’t mean to, it just happened! My body acted on its own.” I couldn’t look at him. “Phil, you scared me so much, you almost killed me!” Phil came closer putting his free hand on my face. “Dan, I know I feel so bad but I feel that we are meant to be together! We have to find a way.” I look up in time to see Phil beautiful eyes in tears. I felt bad, I made him cry. “Phil..” I broke hand contact with him and placed my hand on his face, wiping away the tears. As if I have no control, my body lean into Phil’s body, pressing my lips to his. I could feel his tears subside and he starts to kissed me back. I pulled away only a second to take a breath before return to kissing Phil. It was amazing feeling and in that moment, I wanted to stay with him and continued feeling this. But I knew better and pulled away. We were both blushing, “Well that was..” I started. “Amazing” he finished. ‘I think I like you.. a lot’ I couldn’t say the words aloud but I knew he heard it. ‘I really like you. We will get through this, together.’ What we were doing was dangerous and with the past, I’m not sure how we can continue, being two different species. We decided to part ways for the night, if Phil was gone for much longer, they would notice. “Here.” He handed me a conch shell, “Use this to talk to me! I have one too!” Holding his up as well. I nodded taking out of his hands. “Be careful going back, please” He smirked, leaning in to give me a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t worry, my middle name is careful!” With that he gracefully flipped back, diving into to the water. As he was going he showed off his tail. ‘Show off’ I scoffed. ‘Only for you.’ He replied. I rolled my mind, and reached for my bag. “Time to make the trip back.”

<~>

  
I made my way back to house, at 2:58. Everyone, including my parents, were asleep. I creeped my way upstairs and quietly enter my room. I placed my bag on the ground and went to pulled out the shell Phil gave me. My fingers brushed past the black leather of the photo book. ‘Oh, I forgot to ask him about the author.’ I brush past and wrapped my fingers around the shell. It felt smooth from the ocean washing away at. It had a nice cream and pink color, and was hollow inside. I put on the bedside table so that if Phil called, I would hear it. I crawled into bed and waited. After about an hour I was close to falling asleep, I heard a soft lullaby coming from the shell. I lifted it to my ear and whispered hello. “Hey, sorry for calling late but have I got news for you.” I smiled and listen to Phil’s story looking at the full moon high in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I believe I will have the next chapter up by either Sunday or Monday. Please leave a comment if you find a mistake!


	5. Waves Against the Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil returns home to find a surprise visitor. He gives his help, along with a warning.

**Phil’s P.O.V**

     I left Dan feeling great. ‘We can get through this!’ I continued to swim and think about the events that happened. until I reach my town for the second time that weekend at a late hour. “Please on one be awake, please no one be awake!” I slowing swam into town, looking out for anybody awake. I reach my house door when I heard him speak. “Phillip, my boy, what are you doing out so late?” I turned to see Poseidon, himself, behind me. He had long white hair and a scar on his right eye. His tail was a dark blue and his fin looked as if it was attacked. My eyes widened and I leaned forwards, “Your majesty!” he chuckled. “No need. Come with me.” I looked back at the home before turning and swimming after him. He led me outside town and motion to for me to follow him. He led me outside the reefs, to the end where the sands drop away and a dark, empty abyss starts.

     “Philip...” He doesn’t know anything. “I know what you’re doing.” He looks at me. “Why go through this again. Did our past not teach you about humans?” I couldn’t look at him, I felt the disappointment. Then I remember what I told Dan and they way his face lit up, ‘We will get through this, together.’ I looked up, making eye contact, “I love Dan, and I’m willing to do anything to get through this with him.” Poseidon turned away, “I was afraid of that.” He motioned toward the dark. “It’s time I told you the other way to get what you want. I cannot help you, I have vow never to use mermaid magic but there is someone willing to help.” I followed he hands, toward the dark, abyss. Only one person lives beyond the reef. “The sea witch! But doesn’t she take souls and feed them to her eels?” I heard a chuckle next to me. “No, my child. She just has a temper for those who do not paid the price.” He turned to face me. “But you must bring your lover with you. Take these items.” He hands me a draw string bag. “I cannot help you more than this. Your parents would hate me for this.” I looked down. My parents died only when I was young from a disease that spread throughout our old town. Most of us had to leave and move far away. My parent knew they couldn’t survive so they gave me up to be raised by my current caretaker. He was my mom’s brother but I have taken to call him dad instead of uncle. Poseidon knew my parents well, and I saw him more than anyone. I never knew why and when I asked he refused to tell. “My child, no need to worry.” He placed his hand on my shoulder, “All will come forward in time.” I pushed his hand off, “I want to know, I should know! I’m their son I should know!” I felt tears coming to my eyes. I turned around, no need for Poseidon to see me cry about this subject. I feel him swim behind me. “I will leave you here to decided your fate.”

    Then I was alone with my thoughts. ‘Is the Sea Witch the only option? I wish mom was here..’ I took one last look in toward the abyss before turning around and heading back to town. ‘Should I do this? I need to talk to Dan.’ As I was making my way I could have sworn I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Every time I looked, there was nothing there.

<~>

     Finally, I had made it back to town and in my room when I finally looked down at my watch. It read 3:17. ‘Dan probably is asleep but I need to talk to him.’ I pick up the conch that matches the one that I gave Dan. ‘After he kissed me’ I felt my face get really red. ‘I shouldn’t be acting so childish over the simple things. I collected myself and began whispering to the shell, hoping someone special will answer. “Hello?” I had to stop myself from screaming at how cute Dan sounds all sleepy like. “Hey, sorry for calling late but have I got news for you” I took a breath. “So, there may be a way that we can be together! That is, if you want to be together. I mean it’s only been a couple of hours but you-” “Phil” Dan voice broke through the panic. “Of course, I want to be with you. What is this miracle you figured out?” I began telling him about seeing Poseidon and having to see the sea witch and how she could help. “If she anything like the one from the little mermaid, I don’t have a pretty singing voice.” I chuckled at Dan remark. I didn’t know what human thing he was talking about but it was cute. We planned to meet the next night same time, same place. After doing the cute ‘No you hang up first, no YOU hang up first’ (which I won), we parted ways around 5:30 in the morning. I curled up in my coral bed and tried to catch some Z’s. But my brain wandered, who was the sea witch and how could she help us?

      I suddenly remembered about my uncle’s library. ‘Maybe there is something about the witch in those books.” I quietly swim out of my room and listened into my uncle’s room across the way. I could hear his snoring continue at a normal pace. I made my way downstairs and into the large library. We never use this room, other than to store my dad’s old books. I remembered when I was little, putting this books up after me and my uncle moved. I sighed as I started looking at the books in the bookshelf to my right. “This might take awhile..”

        After an hour, I started losing hope of finding nothing. I was going through the last set of bookcases when I stumbled upon a book title _Witches of the World_. “Weird. I’ve never seen this book before.” It didn’t look like the rest. I pulled in down from the top shelf. I flipped the cover open, “No author? Figures” I flipped through, taking notes on certain chapters. Before I could read anything specific, I hear something from upstairs. ‘Shit!’ I placed the book back on the shelf and made my way out into the living area. The place it’s self wasn’t that big. A small living area with a connecting library and stairs in the corner that led to the two bedrooms. Coming down the stairs was my uncle, stretching his arms out. “Hey, sleep well!” The only respond I got was a sleepy yawn and half-ass wave. I chuckled, “Going to work?” He nodded back before grabbing his stuff and leaving out the front door. ‘Hope he doesn’t remember seeing me up at this early.’ I yawned. Taking that as a sign, I went upstairs. I curled up in my coral bed, looking at my watch. 7:03. ‘Only 16 hours and 57 minutes until I can see my brown hair beauty.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise from the dead! I sorry it took forever to upload this chapter but it's here! I'm hoping to finish this story very soon and work on something else!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one of this small series! I hope to quickly write and upload chapter 2 soon! This was one of the idea I couldn't get out my head so I wrote it! Feel free to leave a comment if you find a mistake, please!


End file.
